


Because of Gulf

by Kaeli91



Series: Because of you [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaeli91/pseuds/Kaeli91
Summary: Because of a certain Gulf Kanawut, Mew realised that he was slowly losing himself. But is it all Gulf’s fault though?
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Because of you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827124
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113
Collections: All





	Because of Gulf

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece after 12 yrs of not writing. So please excuse my writing.... 
> 
> I’m also on Wattpad: kaeliowlj 
> 
> Before anything, thank you for reading!

Because of Gulf, Mew's drum sticks broke during practice.

He had been looking at his Yai Nong licking the strawberry ice cream while he was practicing and it made him hit the edge with such a force that his sticks broke.

Both of them.

Mew spluttered and looked aghast at the state of his drum sticks. He could feel the heat creeping up his neck to his ears at the thought of the reason the sticks broke. The image of Gulf's tongue licking the ice cream, with said ice cream sticking sinfully on his chestnut lips. It was messing with Mew's mind.

He quickly got up and disposed of the broken sticks, braving a look at Gulf who was still enjoying his ice cream to notice what had happened. Mew breathed a sigh of relief and just hoped that no one else would find the evidence of his traitorous mind.

Because of Gulf, Mew had the lump the size of an egg on the back of his head.

Mew had arrived to the workshop studio early that morning, his cast mates had yet to arrive and the handful crew members who were there were too busy or too sleepy to pay much heed to him so he had taken his seat at the table and busied himself.

He was supposed to be practicing his lines, but instead he was looking at a picture of him and Gulf that his sister had taken last night when Gulf had dropped by their house for dinner. Gulf had put his hand around Mew's waist and put his head on the older man's shoulder. To say Mew was surprised would be an understatement, but he did enjoy that few seconds while it lasted. Mew was always the one to initiate touches and hugs and Gulf would usually pose like this during a photoshoot or at their fan-meets. But this, was just at Mew's front porch and no one else was there besides their mothers and Jom. Even Chopper was asleep!

Mew was still thinking about the reason behind's Gulf's sudden behaviour that he didn't realise that his elbow had pushed his abandoned script to the edge of the table and a slight shift of his hand had caused the heavy book to drop and land under the table, the loud thud causing him to snap out of his reverie.

Cursing at himself, he crouched down to retrieve the book when a voice startled him.

''What are you doing down there, Phi?''

At the sound of the voice, Mew had immediately wanted to stand and therefore successfully bump his head on the table in the process.

''OW!''Mew cautiously crept out from underneath the table just to find himself face to face with the object of his thoughts a few moments ago.

''Nong, you startled me!'' Mew whined and his hand immediately flew to the lump which was fast growing on the back of his head.

''I...I didn't mean to, Phi...'' Gulf had put his hand alongside Mew's to inspect the damage. ''Oh, that's a nasty one.'' he mumbled more to himself. He helped Mew stand up and directed the older man to the sofa at the corner of the room.

''Wait here, Phi.'' Gulf disappeared out of the room for a while before coming back moments later, a towel with what was most probably ice cubes in it in his hand.

Sitting on the end of the sofa, Gulf pulled Mew to him, with the older man laying his head on Gulf's lap. ''Here, this will help with the swelling.'' He gently pressed the towel on Mew's throbbing head, eyes full of concern and guilt. ''I'm so sorry,Phi.''

''Apology accepted, but it still hurts..'' Mew whines and pouted for added effect.

Gulf chuckles at his Phi Mew's antics. ''Come come, Oh Ae- Oh Ae - Oh Ae'' he runs his free hand on Mew's back as Mew turned his head into Gulf's tummy and smiled. They stayed like that till N'Stu and Mild came in, the former looking at his boss and his co-star with raised eyebrows.

''Oh, don't mind them N'Stu. We are all air when it comes to MewGulf.'' Mild said, patting the younger man on the shoulder and pulling him away. ''Let's go get breakfast.'' 

Because of Gulf, he became the target of Boat's and Tong's judgements, causing him to lose sleep.

Tong had caused him to unintentionally hate First just because the latter played Fiat. He would elbow Mew every time First practiced lines with Gulf or even when they simply talked. It didn't help matters that Mew knew First had been friends with Gulf longer than he did considering they came from the same school. He knew First was not his enemy and the guy was actually really sweet and nice. But Tong, the fiend that he is, was seriously not helping the situation by laughing at him when he catches Mew scowling at First when he is with Gulf.

The sound of First’s voice as Fiat saying ''I am not afraid of you, Tharn. If I want Type, what are you going to do about it?'' kept repeating in his head. But instead of Tharn, he heard it as Mew and instead of Type, he heard it as Gulf. He blamed Tong and his stupid elbow for those sleepless nights.

And then there is Boat. Mew thought Mild was bad, but Boat, he is the ultimate.

Gulf is not a man of words, so from the get go Mew had taken visual and physical cues when it comes to communicating with his Yai Nong. But there were those rare moments when Gulf decides to use his words and they leave Mew and the fans completely speechless because it borders on being a sexual innuendo or it feels as though Gulf completely missed the mark of the conversation.

But apparently, Boat, being a self proclaimed philosopher -whatever that meant- had a complete dictionary/thesaurus/encyclopaedia on Gulf Kanawut.

''For a guy who is taking his doctorate and so successful in this industry, you can be such a retard!''

Mew had taken offence at those words by slapping Boat hard on arm. Which did nothing to the other man. Damn those Muai Thay practice!

''You cannot take him in the literal sense. You actually have to _look_ at him and _listen_ to the meaning in between the lines.You keep saying that he needs to take care of you more but when it actual fact, it is Gulf who is more conscious _of_ you and _for_ you more than you know it."

Boat's words hit him deep. Mew was instantly brought back to his Jenim Sports live sessions and it dawned to him why, Boat had pushed Gulf to the front of the line when they played the game with Run and Tong. Gulf understood just him after saying the words from the cue card just one time despite the headphones. Same scenario during the first Jenim Sports live when they played the same game and Gulf had gotten every word correct.

He then remembered all those times when Gulf surprised him during his birthday, merit, his fan meets, and all his current achievements. Mew had taken Gulf's silence and his awkward words as him just being aloof when all this time Gulf was like a sponge, absorbing everything that was related to Mew.

Mew can't help but lose sleep at Boat's bullets. Damn you Boat and your sage like philosophy.

And because of Gulf, Mew snapped.

He had chosen to opt out of the barbecue session at P'Golf's place for his research papers when he received the call from Gulf, asking if Mew could pick him up because his family was out of town and P'Best had a family emergency. Mew readily agreed and went to pick Gulf up.

Mew however, was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Gulf was wearing a black shirt and dark jeans, but what caught Mew's eyes was the exposed chest thanks to the three top buttons being undone. He was instantly reminded of the Full Moon party scene on Samed Island and boy that did not sit right with him.

After exchanging pleasantries, Mew and Gulf made way to the inner city. Mew clutched the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white, trying to restrain himself and preserving whatever self control he had over his mind.

''Phi Mew, would you mind if I stay over at your place tonight? I don't feel like staying in my condo alone.'' Gulf asked, a little hesitant.

Gulf's question had him turning his head so quickly Mew almost had whiplash. He thought he had heard wrongly because Gulf had never asked if he could stay with Mew overnight, but the look on the younger man's face confirmed Mew's hearing.

''Sure.'' Mew replied. ''I was actually from my own condo when you called so we can just go back there.''

The smile on Gulf's face made Mew's heart flutter and the remainder of the drive back home was filled with mindless chatter about the barbecue and Mew's research.

The situation took a turn when upon reaching condo, Gulf had complained of the Bangkok heat and had unbuttoned the fourth button, causing Mew to drop his house key.

Cursing at himself inwardly, Mew rushed to open the door and quickly shutting it before pinning Gulf to the wall, pushing him between the cold slab of stone and his body. He put his hands beside Gulf's head, successfully trapping him.

''Do you know, because of you unbuttoning your shirt, I am losing my mind thinking everyone at the barbecue can see your chest?'' Mew growled.

''Phi...I... It's not- I mean..'' Gulf stammered.

''Because of you licking that strawberry ice cream during drum practice, I broke my sticks''

''I was just eating ice cream, Phi'' Gulf was struggling to keep the tremble out of his voice.

''And because of you I had that lump the size of an egg for three whole days.'' Mew's accusing eyes bore into Gulf's.

But the younger man was getting over his initial shock and tried defending himself. ''Au, I did apologise and I put ice on it too!'' Gulf said indignantly.

''Boat and Tong has made it their life's mission to make me become the Hulk.''

''That's because they are jerks? Clearly you are meant to be Dr Strange."

Mew couldn't help but chuckle at his Nong's words. Their faces were now just inches apart and Gulf could feel Mew's soft breaths tickling his cheek.

''And because of you, Gulf Kanawut, I might have lost my heart to you.'' Mew confessed.

Gulf couldn't help but break out into a huge smile and slowly pulled Mew's hands from the side of his head to his waist, so that he's wrapped loosely by Mew.

Leaning closer into Mew’s ear, he whispered,"I will take responsibility for that, Khun Phi." and gave a chaste kiss on Mew's cheek.

In the next second, Mew’s grip on Gulf’s waist tightened and he pulled the younger man closer, lips crashing in a heated kiss, moaning into each others mouths, hands exploring each other as they fumbled around the condo before crashing into Mew's room.

As Gulf lay asleep, splayed across, Mew's bare chest that night, Mew held the younger man close and hoped that this was real, the confession, the kisses, Gulf sleeping beside him. He was afraid that he would wake up to find that this was all a dream, but Gulf shifting in his sleep and unconsciously tightening his hold on Mew’s torso had him back to reality.

To keep this sealed in his memory, Mew gently manoeuvred himself so as no to disturb Gulf and took his phone from his bedside table, quickly snapping a photo of him and Gulf. He knows his Yai Nong might complain about the photo in the morning but Mew could handle it.

Just as he was about to put his phone away, he decided to write a text and press send before putting his phone back and snuggling closer to Gulf.

Across town, three phones belonging to Mild, Boat and Tong beeped with an incoming message. " I scored the golden lottery. My Gulf is sleeping over at my place tonight. Go eat your words, retards!"


End file.
